The truth and the lies
by Quoganator
Summary: After the prom, Chase is not the only one who needs a update from everything that's happend the past semister.
1. Dustin's broken heart

**Note: I know my English sometimes is a little rubish. Please, try not to pay too many attention to that and just enjoy the story. I'm busy renewing some of my chapters, correcting my grammar mistakes and such. The first chapter is also much more detailed than it was before. So if you like, read it again and tell me if it's an improvement. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Dustin's broken heart

"I'm feeling kind'a tired." Lola says, she gasps.

Michael sights, "Me too.."

The others nod their heads. They all feel tired after all the dancing.

"Let's go to the girlsdorm, hang out, talk?" Zoey suggests.

Chase puts his arm around her and together with the whole group; Lola, Vince, Michael, Lisa, Zoey, Chase, Quinn and Logan, they walk to the dorm. They plump down on the couches.

"Lola, you did a great job, this is the best party ever." Michael says and he smiles at Lola. Vince notices and immediately responds with putting an arm around Lola. He can't help but feeling a little jealous of the whole Michael-Lola friends thing.

Quinn totally agrees with Michael, although she regrets that she took Dustin to the prom. Logan and she should have just come there together. "Definitely." She says, interrupting her own thoughts.

Zoey wants to say something but then realizes Dustin is nowhere to be found, she looks around. "Where's Dustin?"

Quinn and Logan look at each other.

"Yeah, and Stacy?" Lola starts looking around too. "Normally she's is the first one to join us." She smirks.

"Oh, Stacy is with Mark, she ran into the car and..." Explains Michael, like it was very normal for a person to run into a car. Zoey is shocked.

"She RAN into a car?"

"She was very upset." Michael answers. Michael has no idea that 'stacy running into a car' needs a little more specification than that.

"Why?" Just as Zoey, Chase doesn't see why Michael isn't worried at all.

"Dunno" Michael shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't really care either.

They all look at Logan, because Stacy was hís date. Logan also shrugs his shoulders. For a moment there's total silence in the girls dorm.

"Wait a second." It's Chase who finally interrupts the silence.

Quinn and Logan look at each other, scared of what Chase is going to say.

"Are YOU dating Vince? Is he back? How…"

Quinn and Logan look relieved. Lola sights and looks at Vince. "Well.. Yes, he changed."

The other ones nod, Logan shrugs his shoulders. "He really did." Two months ago Logan would never have thought he would ever plead for Vince.

Michael backs him up. "yeah, We didn't believe it at first, but it's true."

"Well if you say so." Chase says, although he doesn't really believe it. He doesn't want to make a scene on the first day he's back at PCA.

Zoey stands up.

"What are you doing?" Chase asks, already forgetting the fact he was planning on not making a scene.

"Searching for my little brother. Quinn what did you do to him? You didn't hurt him did you??" Zoey looks angry. She can't believe Dustin is missing and no-one seems to care.

Quinn doesn't really know how to answer that question. She didn't actually hurt him on purpose, but she did leave him alone during a cart game.

"Well.. That depends.." Quinn and Zoey's stare-down is interrupted by three very load girls who wave at Logan. They look a little drunk. It seems like they're getting another drink. But a harmless blix this time. They probably run out of illegal alcohol.

"We're way prettier!" They shout, while giggling loadly.

Logan sights, he can't believe he used to like these kind of girls. "No you're not."

Quinn smiles. Logan has changed so much.

The girls stop giggling and walk in Logan's direction. They look really angry. In a drunken kind'a way. They line up and slap him in the face, almost like they had practiced it.

"Why did you do that?" Logan looks confused and wraps his cheek.

"You're still a jerk" One of the girls, Mandy, explains.

'"Why?" Logan replies. Oh boy, he's almost glad he took Stacy to the prom instead of her.

"You kissed me and then you dumped me." Another, red-haired, girl responds to the question. Mandy pushes her away and looks bitchy.

"You asked me out while you clearly already had a girlfriend." She underlines the word 'girlfriend' like she isn't sure if you could call Quinn a girlfriend. She other girl, who hadn't said anything yet, suddenly starts laughing very hard when she looks in Quinn's eyes. The three of them start giggling again, while mumbling the words spaz and nerd. Nobody seems to notice it.

"Come on, you're Logan Reese!" The laughing girl shouts at him before they all walk away, giggling.

Everyone in the dorm is a little confused about what just happened. But they all come to their senses quit quickly.

Michael stares at Logan with his mouth wide open.

"You are dating Stacy?"

Now Logan is confused again, "What, no!" He shakes his head like he's disgusted by the thought.

"But Mandy said…" Logan interrupts him, of course he knows what Mandy had said and it wasn't about Stacy at all.

"I'm not dating Stacy!"

Lola meddles in the conversation, "Than.. who ARE you dating?" Lola is always curious for a little gossip.  
Zoey can't stand the stupid chitchat anymore and interrupts them, "Guys! My little brother is missing! We have to do something."

"He's probably just in his room." Quinn says, still trying to get the grin and the blush of her face.

"Why?" Zoey asks. She doesn't understand it, Dustin wanted to go to that prom very badly. Why would he be in his room?

"How should I know?" The blush on Quinn's face keeps coming back.

"You were his date."

"So?"

"Quinn!" Zoey loses her temper. She stares at Quinn. Quinn shrugs her shoulders.

"All right, I'll talk to him."

Quinn walks to Dustin's room, Zoey follows her. Quinn knocks on Dustin's door and looks at Zoey. Dustin doesn't answer the knocking.

"Dustin?" Quinn tries, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Go away!" Dustin replies, clearly still upset.

Quinn is not willing to give up yet. "Can we talk."

"No.."

"But…?"

"Leave me alone!" Dustin obviously has the same kind of temperament as Zoey.

Zoey has no idea what's going on.

"Dustin! What happened? Let Quinn talk to you." She asks desperately.

"No, she's mean!"

"Why?" Zoey still doesn't understand why her little brother is so upset.

"She used me."

Zoey looks mad at Quinn.

"You USED my little brother?" Zoey shouts, trying really hard not to punch Quinn in the face.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders, she is a little scared.

"Quinn!" Zoey takes Quinn shoulder.

"Maybe, kind'a…" Quinn takes Zoey's hand and takes it of her shoulder.

"For what?" Zoey tries to calm down.

"I just.. needed a date for the prom that's all."

"So you decided to take Dustin?"

"Yeah.."

Zoey doesn't even want to talk to Quinn anymore, the most important thing for her now is to get Dustin to talk to her.

"Dustin! Open the door!" She shouts, trying not to reflect her anger towards Quinn at Dustin.

"No, not until She is gone!"


	2. An untold prom story

Zoey laughs. Quinn is indeed not the kind of girl, guys fall in love with and little teenage boys have a crush on. She stops laughing, she still doesn't know what's going on, and she really wants to know.

"_Okay, I'm gonna look for Quinn if that's okay?"_

_"Sure.. but Zoo.. You need to know that Quinn has lost her mind, I think some experiment went really wrong and she lost her brains or something like that."_ Dustin says, in all seriousness.

Now Zoey is completely lost. What on earth has happened on the prom? She decides to go and ask Quinn. Dustin clearly doesn't want to tell her what's going on.

_ "Okay.. well bye then.."_ She says, before Dustin closes the door.

Zoey walks back to the girlsdorm, where Quinn had already joined the rest of the group again.

_ "How is he?"_ Lola asks.

_"He's fine.. Just angry that's all."_

_ "Why angry?"_ Vince wonders.

Quinn knows that this might be te moment where Zoey tells the whole group that Dustin has told her that she and Logan are dating. Logan knows it to. Quinn fiddles with her clothes.

_ "He wouldn't tell, he said something about Quinn losing her brains.."_

Logan sights. He's relieved. Although he knows he and Quinn have to tell them eventually.

_ "Losing my brains?"_ Quinn feels a little offended that Dustin thinks that Quinn has lost her brains, because she's dating Logan.

Logan doesn't even notice the insult Dustin had made.

_ "That what he said, do you know where he was talking about?"_

_ "No, I have no idea.."_

Mark and Stacy walk in giggling.

_ "Oh hi guys, mind if we join?"_ Stacy asks, without her lisp.

Before they get an answer Mark and Stacy drop themselves between Quinn and Logan.

_"No, it's fine.."_ Logan says, as if the answer matters.

_ "Mark? Don't you think that's a little harsh?"_ Is Lola's reaction.

_ "What, why, what do you mean?"_ Quinn doesn't see why it's harsh.

_ "Well, he already dumped.."_

_ "broke up with."_ Logan corrects her, which is new because it's mostly Logan who gets corrected by someone else.

It confuses Lola too.

_ "what?"_

Logan shocks, how many of those dumb mistakes had Quinn and he made already? It's almost surprising that their friends hadn't been suspicious at all.

_ "It's broke up with, not dumped."_ Logan explains himself.

Lola roles her eyes. _"Whatever. Okay, he broke up with you for some other girl and now he already moved on to the second girl. And you are still.. well.. you're desperate enough to take Dustin to the prom."_

Stacy and Lisa are the only ones who know what happened at the prom. Lisa realises that Quinn and Logan are hiding their relationship. She knows their friends will probably figure it out soon enough but she thinks it's up to Quinn and Logan to tell them.

But Stacy has now idea that Logan and Quinn are trying to hide their relationship. _"What are you talking about?"_

_ "You know Mark was Quinn's boyfriend right?"_ Lola already thought Stacy was a little stupid but know she sure of it.

_ "Sure but.."_

_ "Who wants some Blix.."_ Logan interrupts.

_ "Yes please."_ Quinn helps him. The both don't really know why they're still trying so hard. It just feels kind of natural; hiding their realitionship.

_"So.. Chase, you're back.. how great, and Zoey is your girlfriend.. wauw.."_ Logan tries to change the subject.

Chase realises that Logan is acting strange.

_ "What's wrong Reese? Jealous?"_

Logan turns red.

_"Me.. pff.. no.. I've been dating a.. I mean.. much more beautiful girls, a lot of girls.. not one.. many girls.."_

Michael grins,"_Yeah like Stacy you mean? No offence Stacy."_

Stacy shrugs her shoulders.

_"I'm used to it."_ She mumbles.

_"Right… but I already told you that I'm not dating Stacy_" Logan reacts.

_ "You heard those girls, you're obviously dating someone, aren't you?"_ Lola asks, curiously.

_ "Yeah, Logan, tell us."_ Michael backs Lola up.

_ "I'm… not dating!"_

Now Stacy gets confused. _"What, but you said at the prom that you loved .."_


	3. Puzzled up

**Puzzled up**

"Meatless taco's.. I really love meatless Taco's." Logan interrupts her. Although he doesn't really know why he doesn't let Stacy finish because that would only mean he didn't have to tell his friends anymore. Luckily Quinn looks happy as well that he had interrupted Stacy. Suddenly he regrets it a whole lot less.

Chase doesn't buy it, Logan is acting really strange. Logan might be dumb, but even he knows taco's have nothing to do with dating.

"Michael, do you also have this funny feeling, like Logan is hiding something from us?"

"As a matter of fact Chase, I have." Michael responds.

"Come on! Tell us! What can be so embarrassing that you don't want to tell us?" Lola is getting really curious. What can be embarrassing enough for a jerk like Logan not to tell them.

"Nothing.. I'm not.. it's not embarrassing.. I mean I'm not lying.."

"Sure you aren't.." Chase says sarcastically.

"Oh, it has to be something really bad, otherwise you would have told us. Because you're proud of doing bad things.." Zoey mentions.

"You see, he did not do anything.. end of discussion.." Quinn wants this conversation to be over very badly. She and Logan will tell them tomorrow when everything has cooled down a little and both of them can think properly again.

But, although she doesn't know Quinn's planning on telling them tomorrow, Zoey is not willing to wait that long. "No, no wait.. I want to find out now.. There was something more you have hide for us.."

Quinn is confused. "What?"

"That he was good in chemistry.. maybe it has something to do with that again.." Zoey explains.

"Oh yes, it has something to do with chemistry, Quinn.." Stacy starts telling her story again, this time interrupted by Quinn.

"Once had a lower grade on a test than Logan.. So now you know it.."

Logan nods, he knows he and his precious girlfriend are on the same line about telling their friends. They'll tell them tomorrow, personally. Not now, now it feels like they still really need to hide their relationship.

"Yes.. that's right, I had an A bonus she had an A.."

"Bad luck." Quinn sights and shrugs her shoulders.

"But that has absolutely nothing to do with dating has it?" Zoey clarifies. It looks like Logan is avoiding the dating question.

Lola laughs, "Yeah, accept if Quinn and Logan are dating, which makes absolutely no sense."

Everybody starts laughing. What a crazy idea. Quinn and Logan stare at each other. They're friends said it. Lola said it. But they still don't know. They are kind of shocked because already non of their friends take the idea even a little seriously.

"Funny, you mention it.. a few months ago, they tried to hide the fact that they were planning a surprise birthday party for me by telling me they were dating. It was hilarious!" Michael says, still laughing. Everybody stars laughing again, accept for Zoey.

"But you've never had a surprise birthday party.. Logan only bought you a soufflé, that one day in Vacaro when James and I where planning on having a romantic dinner for two."

"What happened? It sounds like it didn't go to well. I'd love to hear that part." Chase smiles.

Zoey gives him a little friendly punch.

"James and I went to Vacaro for dinner, because we wanted to be alone, when we got there we saw Quinn, sitting on the table next to us with 5 lobsters."

"Five lobsters?" Chase raises his eyebrows and looks at Quinn. Quinn turns red and bites her lip.

"I was hungry.."

"Than after a while we saw Logan on the floor answering his phone, he was getting Michael a soufflé for his birthday. Logan sat down with us, than Michael and Lola came to eat the soufflé." Zoey continues.

"It was yummy." Lola licks her lips like she's eating it all over again. Chase laughs.

"Hilarious. But how come Michael never got his birthday party?"

"Yeah? Why didn't I get a birthday party?" Michael says surprised.

"Well.." Logan uses all his knowledge to think of a good answer.

"He already knew it, so it wouldn't be fun anymore, so we decided to blow it of." Once again Quinn proves to have a lot more knowledge than Logan. And they both know it. Quinn can't help but smile proudly at her boyfriend and Logan looks at his knees.

"Ah why!" Michael says, disappointed.

"Funny it all comes back on Quinn.." It's Vince how notices that every time they try to get something out of Logan, Quinn interrupts them.

Everybody seems to think about what Vince says.

"What a funny coincident." Quinn giggles.

Than Dustin walks into the girlsdorm. Everybody looks at him in complete silence.

"Have you asked her yet? Or cured her?"

"Who?" Zoey asks.

"Quinn of course."

"And again, it's Quinn." Vince smirks. Lola giggles. Zoey looks at Quinn.

"Quinn, did some experiment go wrong?"

"No.. not recently.. why?" Quinn answers, al little confused.

"You know why, you lost your mind.. you're always smart and now you did this.." Dustin says.

"Did what?" Lola jumps up and down on the couch, she's always in for juicy stories.

"Fall in love with the biggest jerk of the whole school of course. Haven't you heard it, she screamed it all over the party. Everybody knows it.. Yeez, I'm gonn'a get some Blix.."

Dustin sights and walks away.


	4. Read the signs

Zoey shocks, Quinn, dating a jerk? That doesn't sound like Quinn at all. And besides, who is that jerk then? She doesn't know anyone who's a bigger jerk than…

Michael frowns and unknowingly interrupts Zoey's thoughts., "Who can possibly be a bigger jerk than Logan?"

"Nobody.." Zoey answers confused.

"Quinn, Logan, Logan, Quinn.. They hide something." Says Vince, who's sitting next to Lisa. She starts to have the feeling Vince knows what's going on.

"You think." Zoey looks at Vince. What are they hiding? Lola, who sits in between Vince and Zoey, suddenly screams.

"Au! I think I just lost my hearing. Thank you very much." Zoey says while rubbing her ear painfully.

"Pickled fried.." Lola almost whispers, more to herself than to the others.

"What?"Zoey raises her eyebrows. She knew Lola liked random facts but most of the time she did like juicy gossip more. So why on earth did she started talking about the pickled fried? Logan doesn't know it either, he thinks Lola is changing the subject and sights. When Quinn hears it, she punches him. She knows what he's thinking, but unfortunately she also knows what Lola is thinking. All the others look at Lola like she has just turned into a pumpkin.

"Pickled fried, there was never a surprise birthday party was there?"Lola starts explaining herself, which only causes more confused faces. Michael doesn't know where Lola is talking about, Quinn and Logan did tell him there was a surprise party. Well, kind'a. The had tried to hide it but he could see right trew it. There was definitely a surprise party.

"Not? but.. "

"No, they didn't lie!" Lola now shouts. Quinn tries hard to look as confused as all the others, but she actually knows it's end of story. The secret will be revealed within minutes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Zoey's confused look suddenly disappears and she shakes Lola's shoulder. Than she looks at Quinn, who's sitting on the other couch with Stacy, Mark and Logan. "But I do.. nobody ever defences Logan, but you did. The pickled fried." She laughs proudly and looks back at Lola. 'in seconds' Quinn corrects herself. 1, 2, 3..

"You're dating!" There! Lola said it. Quinn looks afraids. She looks at Logan, he looks at her. Mark looks shocked, his eyes keep flashing from Quinn, to Logan, to Quinn and to Stacy.

Vince raises his hands and gives his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek. She finally made the pieces fit he had in his head all this time. Michael starts laughing really loud which causes Lisa to look mad at him. Stacy (still) doesn't see where all the commotion is about.

"Duh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Michael says, still laughing. He thinks it was a joke and questions what Stacy is talking about. Zoey rolls her eyes, she can't believe Michael is really that naïve. Although she has to admit that it ís kind of hard to believe.

"That Logan and Quinn are dating of course!"

Mark finally stops looking around and locks his eyes on Quinn, which causes Stacy to desperately jump up and down between them to be seen.

"You gotta be kidding me! How long have you been dating him."

"Since you told me there was a connection between you and Brooke." Quinn says, she keeps looking down, Mark is the last person she wants to look right in the eyes right now. If she did look at him she would see his eyes had grown twice as wide as normal and his mouth was fully opened.  
"Seriously?" Mark looks stunned, he can't believe this.

Quinn and Logan nod their heads. Quinn doesn't know if she should be scared what's going to happen or if she should be happy that their friends finally know and did not roasted her and Logan on a stick above a burning ocean filled with sharks. (she had have a nightmare about that..) Michael tries really hard not to laugh because Lisa looks really angry both everytime he looks at Quinn and/or Logan he starts laughing again. He can't help it, the thought of Quinn and Logan actually being together without arguing is just to hilarious.  
He remembers that one time Quinn helped them builded their robot and Logan called her a dork, and one time when they had waited in line for coffee Logan was acting like a jerk (correction, Logan was acting like Logan) and Quinn used her nerve pinch, which knocked Logan unconcious. He starts laughing harder again. Those two people can't be dating, why does nobody see how insane this is?

Lola hardly even realises Michael's laughing. She's in her own little world thinking of all the signs she should have seen.  
"So.. that's why you didn't want me and Zoey to hurt Logan with you laserthing." She thinks out loud.

Chase hears it and raises his eyebrows. He sights, "I missed so much."

Zoey rubs his shoulders and sights aswell. "Believe me, we missed this too…"


	5. A little heated

**Note: I haven't uploaded anything new for a pretty long time due to me being busy, personal stuff and some comments I had to think about. Those comments were about my English, which obviously is far from perfect. Some suggested a Beta Reader but this, unfortunaly isn't really an option because there are not a lot of native English people in the Netherlands and I don't know any of them. So having a Beta Reader would be kind'a useless. I thought about stop writing this story but I thought that would be a pity for the people who like it. So please, if you're annoyed by the fact that my English isn't good enough please DON'T read it. Of course you can still review me about my mistakes because I DO like to know them. I just can't get myself a Beta Reader. Hope you will like it anyway. Love.**

**

* * *

****A little heated**

Now Lola's smile disappears completely. "Have you.. kissed him?" She asks, with a face full of discust.

Quinn turns red. "Well.."

Logan looks away and bites his lip. Lola knows enough and opens her mounth completely before closing it again. "Oh, my, god." She says, very slowly, exaggerating every single word.

"How many times?"

Quinn's face turns even more red. Quinn usually counts everything, that's one of those things about scientist, but she has absolutely no idea how many times she kissed Logan. "I don't know.."

Lola's face looks like it's about to explode. "So many?!"

"He's a really good kisser.." Quinn tries to justify her actions. She looks at Logan, he looks back at exactly the same moment. He can't help but smile at her. It was a nice complement "You disgust me." Lola makes puke movements while sticking her finger in her throat.

Quinn opens her mounth, Lola really is a hypocrite. "Says the girl who kissed Vince Blake!"

"He is changed, you know that!" Is Lola's quick responds. She knows Quinn kind'a has a point there. But Logan is a real jerk, Vince made some mistakes. That's a real difference.

Quinn roles her eyes. "I know! So is Logan."

Chase doesn't believe what he's hearing. He thought that Lola and Vince being a couple would be the biggest shock, but Quinn and Logan. That really sounds like a parallel universe. And Logan changed? He doesn't but it, but if Quinn says so. "He is?" he asks.

Zoey now interferes. "No he's not! Remember what he did to Michael?" She almost shouts. Zoey is certain Quinn was dating him by that time. How can she possibly do that? Betray her friends like that.

Quinn looks down. "Yes I know he told everyone Micheal is scared of Rollercoaster's, but.."

Logan doesn't say anything, he is aware of the fact that he was wrong for doing that. Quinn was actually pretty mad at him when he did what he did. She hadn't spoken to him for two days. She was constantly helping Michael to get over his fear, Logan believes that wasn't just to help Michael, she was letting him know that he had gone to far.  
Chase tries to stop himself from smirking, unsuccessfully. "Are you scared of rollercoaster's?"

Michael sights. "Was scared of rollercoaster's." He corrects Chase. Chase shrugs his shoulders. He really doesn't get all of this.

Quinn remembers that she was very angry at Logan at that time. But he made up for it. Big time. He bought her 100 flowers and told her she got one more for everytime he was acting like a jerk again. (And then they made out for about an hour.) She now has 109 flowers. He's really trying to change, for her. Isn't that the sweetest thing a boyfriend can do for you. "But.. he can be really sweet too.." She shares a part of her thoughts with the group.

Lola is getting really pissed. How could Quinn not have told her? How could she be dating Logan Reese in the first place? Lola stands up and makes wild arm movements. "Oh come on! You're Quinn Pensky! You shouldn't be with someone like Logan Reese, they only things he cares about is money and sexy girls. You're neither." She looks at Logan with a devilish glance.

Logan stays pretty calm "That not true." He says.

Lola roles her eyes. "Oh yes.. you're right, you care about sports too."

He shakes his head, and smirks. "No, I mean, Quinn is a sexy girl and she's worth a lot of money."

Quinn blushes. "Oh thank you, that's so sweet." Logan and Quinn share another romantic glance at eachother.

Mark sits on the couch with crossed arms, it looks like he's trying to disappear threw the back of the couch. He doesn't look that happy. "You make me sick."

Lola nods and sits back down again. "Me too."

Zoey nods as well and sights.

Michael starts laughing again, he can't help it. Everybody is seriously talking about this, it clearly is nonsense. "Come on guys! You don't seriously believe Quinn and Logan are dating!"

Lisa looks mad. She stands up and looks at the group, than she looks specifically at Michael. She shouts. "Michael! Wake up! The ARE dating.. and I think they look very cute together! I've seen them on the prom! The really love eachother." She looks at the whole group again "Thank you Lisa." Quinn says extremely soft, almost like a sigh.

"Sure, let them talk.." Lisa gives Quinn a little smile. Quinn smiles back at her. Lisa sits down again.

'Thank you.' Mimes Logan.

Lisa nods her head. 'your welcome.' She mimes back.


End file.
